The Miseducation of Rory Leigh
by Season4.5
Summary: Rory has made one of the biggest mistakes of her life and tries to run away from it. She finds solace from an unexpected source. COMPLETE.Trory with a hint of JavaJunkie
1. Default Chapter

THE MISEDUCATION OF RORY LEIGH

_Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, its contents, characters and situations are the property of WB, Amy and Daniel Palladino, its writers, directors and producers. The fanfic situations used are borrowed from within the series and are not meant to be spoilers. Hope you enjoy the story!_

CHAPTER 1

Rory's world crashed around her when she heard Lindsey Forrester's voice through her cell phone.

"Hello… Hello?" Lindsey's voice crackled through.

Reality was a cold knife twisting through her heart. Rory turned off her phone, fell on her knees and cried.

Lorelai Gilmore was not far behind from her daughter.

'This could not be happening!' Lorelai said to herself. She caught her smart, perfect daughter in one of the most awkward, intimate and compromising situations ever! Letting out a loud sigh, Lorelai went after her daughter.

How could Dean do this to Rory? What were they both thinking? These thoughts ran though Lorelai's mind while she was mentally castrating Dean, crucifying him upside down, and feeding his carcass to the wolves of Hades. However mentally enticing, the thought was not an option.

"I wish Luke was here right now!" Lorelai muttered under her breath.

Heaving another sigh, Lorelai caught Rory in tears, sobbing on her knees.

"Rory!" Lorelai called after her namesake.

Rory turned. She saw her mother standing on the front step of their porch. She saw the pain in her mother's eyes but Rory knew that whatever spin she would put on the events that just transpired, she and Dean were wrong.

Rory stumbled onto her feet as she tried to wipe the tears away from her mascara-streaked face.

"Mom, I think I would like to be alone, please, "Rory meekly requested.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think so," Rory responded.

"You know I can come home and have Michel and Sookie watch over the inn," Lorelai offered.

'Oh no! The Dragonfly! The CDs… What kind of idiot am I?' Rory chided herself. She has let her mother down in more ways than one tonight and she knew that she would not be able to make this up to her overnight.

"I can stay-," Lorelai said.

"No, don't do that. Go back to the inn. Luke is probably waiting for you. I will be fine," Rory reasoned out.

The mention of Luke's name made Lorelai tingle. The memory of the kiss she and Luke just shared was one of the reasons why she came running home, preceded by the thought of Kirk running though town naked except for a pillow that she mentally made note of to replace before the inn's opening.

Lorelai was reluctant to leave her daughter alone. However she knew that she needed to give Rory her space. In so many ways, Rory is now more than a woman than ever and she cannot give her back the innocence she just lost. Silently, Lorelai walked toward her daughter and gave her a bear hug.

"What are you going to do now?" Lorelai asked her as she let go from the embrace.

"I don't know, mom. Maybe just go to bed," Rory mumbled.

"At the inn?" Lorelai asked.

"Here. I can't go with you… now," Rory said.

The silence between them said it all. Rory finally convinced her mother to go back to the inn. She cannot reassure her that things are going to be better by the morning but it would be better than commiserating over something that cannot be undone unless they both went back in time.

Rory was sad to see the taillights of her mother's Jeep disappear at the bend of the road. Rubbing her arms to warm herself up, Rory warily walked back into the house. This place will never be the same again.

She closed the door slowly and deliberately. Then she walked to the bathroom absentmindedly. She was mortified when she caught a reflection of her face on the mirror.

"God, I am a wreck!" she yelled to the face staring back at her. Streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes mocked her. In disgust, she let the cold water run through her fingers. Splashing the liquid on her face, she tried to convince herself that things have to get better.

Wearily, she dragged her feet to her bedroom. She stared at the messy and soiled sheets that reminded her of what just transpired between her and Dean on her once virginal bed. Disgusted with herself, she started tossing clothes into a gym bag.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lorelai was preoccupied when she entered the foyer of the Dragonfly Inn. She did not notice that Jason's car was gone or that Luke was consciously staring at her like she was about to enter a ring ready to face Mike Tyson.

"Don't worry about Kirk. He's been corralled," Luke said with a smirk. His expression changed drastically when he noticed Lorelai's paled look. He knew something was amiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything," Lorelai muttered absentmindedly.

"Everything? What kind of answer is that?" Luke asked slightly irritated. "If you want me to go, I will go. Is it about the kiss?"

Lorelai snapped from her muddled thoughts and tried focusing on Luke.

"No, no. It's not you," Lorelai clarified. "It's just… something came up."

"Is it Jason? Do you want me to go beat him up? Kirk? I can go beat him up, too," Luke offered.

"No," she muttered like a five year old. Lorelai reached out and caressed his five o'clock shadowed jaw. Her doe eyes shifted quickly from Luke's eyes to her shoes when she saw his confused expression. Lorelai did not know how she was supposed to feel at this point. How can she ask Luke to be patient with her without letting him know what had just transpired at home?

"Wanna talk about it?" Luke prodded.

Lorelai's gaze shifted everywhere but his way. He knew she was hiding something and it drove him crazy that she was not telling him about it.

"Rory's not feeling well and I'm kinda worried," she fibbed.

"Do you want me to check up on her?" Luke volunteered quickly.

"No, it's okay. She'll be fine for now," Lorelai said absentmindedly.

It seemed like an eternity that Luke and Lorelai stood under the light in the foyer. Luke did not know how to comfort the woman that stood in front of him. However, he knew that she needed some space. With determined steps, he closed the gap them. He laid a light kiss on her forehead and then he walked away.

Rory panicked as soon as she got into her car. Impulse told her to drive to Lane's only to remember that she's probably halfway through a gig in New York that weekend. Then she thought of her grandparents' place. That idea was shot since they are at the inn. Paris came to mind until she remembered that she was traipsing the English countryside with Asher Flemming.

'This is horrible! How could an acrid Paris be in a relationship and I come up bolo?' Rory asked herself. Tanna's painful reminder that she has been "dry" in the couples' department made her realize that maybe, just maybe, she was holding out for Dean all this time. She thought she was in love with Jess. His impulsive visit to her Yale dorm room and asking her to run away with him was refreshing but she realized that romanticizing running away does not make things any better. Ironically, she was taking off for destinations unknown. Before she knew it, Rory found herself driving down the almost familiar path she and her mother took after Lorelai's non-wedding to Mr. Medina.

Rory found it ridiculous that she can lose herself in a book to escape from reality. But not this time. She felt like the biggest dunce that ever walked the face of the earth.

The black night cloaked her and her car as she sped away. She may be physically fixated on the white lines dotting the road but her mind was on snap shots and scents of Dean touching her, kissing her and undressing her. She blushed as she remembered the urgency of the nibbles, the clumsiness while they unbuttoned shirts and tugged on zippers. Fresh tears tried to cool the flushed cheeks.

Her mother always said that sex is a wonderful experience when you are with someone you love. She just left out the part that it hurts when the person you love is not yours anymore.

The tiny rivulets that ran down her face turned into a full fledge waterfall. _Damn Dean and damn me for being weak!_ Not being able to see the road through her tears, Rory pulled over to the side of the road and did something her mother told her to do when she broke up with Dean: wallow.

Tristin DuGrey was not one who dwells on the past but he was quite amused when he caught up with the wild antics of Madeline and Louise. A smile crept on his face as he remembered their encounter during Spring break. Bumping into them at Myrtle Beach was a surprise.

"Hey soldier, whatcha doing here?" Madeline called out in surprise.

"Yeah, and can you show us a grand time while you're at it?" Louise coyly added while licking her lollipop.

"Madeline, Louise! What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he gave each girl a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"I see that you haven't lost your touch," Madeline hinted.

"Hmm, and if you're not careful, I might cash in the chips I never used at Chilton on you," Louise suggested.

Tristin's gaze went from ditzy Louise to the more levelheaded Madeline to fill him in with information.

"We're doing a survey on which colleges have the best spring break parties," Madeline said with a wide grin.

"And we're polling which parties have the cutest guys and the easiest bars to get in," Louise added.

"I should've known," Tristin said grinning. "So, where are you guys staying?"

"Hmm, is that an invite?" Louise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, a couple of my buddies jetted a little early so I have the bungalow we rented all to myself for one more night. You guys can crash if you want," he suggested.

Madeline and Louise knew this was an offer they cannot refuse. Like Chang and Eng, they mimicked each other's action of draping themselves on either side of Tristin. On chorus, they said, "Let's go!"

The night was filled with pizza and bottles of beer, French champagne Madeline scrounged up and cans of every soda possible. Tristin's side hurt from laughing so hard from the anecdotes Madeline and Louise regurgitated. From Paris' breakdown in Chilton to Rory's break up with Dean, the couple talked about everything he missed when he left Chilton and then some, like the couple's pseudo-lesbian scheme to get into night clubs.

"Don't laugh. It does work!" Madeline said excitedly.

"I didn't know you guys were auditioning for 'Girls Gone Wild'. You guys are a trip," Tristin bantered as he took a swig of his beer.

"I don't know about that, but I know that Paris and Rory would've been a mover and shaker if they ever made the video," Louise smirked mischievously.

Tristin almost choked on his beer. "Paris and Rory?" he inquired.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that!" Madeline exclaimed. "Paris and Rory are roommates. Can you believe that?"

"And they haven't killed each other yet?" Tristin asked.

"I think Rory gave up trying when Paris used her as an excuse to break up with Jaime," Madeline said in between sips of champagne from the bottle.

"And Paris found Janet, their suitemate, to be the recipient of her vindictive nature," Louise chimed in.

"Anyways," Madeline continued, "Paris decided to play tonsil hockey with poor Rory in this night club to get attention."

"Damn, Paris was desperate," Louise lamented.

"Well, you gave her the idea," Madeline accused.

"Jealous?" Louise challenged.

"Amused," Madeline retorted.

Tristin did not know whether or not he was turned on by the thought of Rory kissing another girl or upset that Rory preferred kissing a girl to him. He still cannot recall for the life of him why Rory always got under his skin. He despised her ability to affect him so greatly when he knew she never thought of him similarly.

"Alright Statler and Waldorf," Tristin broke in. "So you mean to say that…"

"Mary is now Magdalene," Louise implied in a singsong voice.

"Never thought Rory would be the Angelina Jolie kind," Tristin said as he knitted his brows.

"Hmm, I don't think she is but Paris sure is experimenting!" Madeline suggested.

"And even if Rory was pulling an Angelina, at least she's not gone DeGeneres," Louise said in giggles.

Downing the last of her Pina Colada, Louise got her tipsy body off the floor. "Hey, you wanna join me and Maddy on the shore?"

"Hmm, I think I'll cramp your style of picking up guys tonight if I tagged along," Tristin told Louise.

"Well you can act as our pimp!" Madeline suggested.

"Or gay," Louise added drunkenly.

"As lovely as you ladies are, I think I'll pass," Tristin added with a half grin. "However," he continued while giving each girl a kiss on the forehead, "you guys better be careful. I'll be leaving the door unlocked for you."

"Party pooper," Louise said pouting.

"Bye," Madeline called out as she stumbled out the door.

"Hey, if it's any consolation," Louise added before snatching her purse from the unused pull out couch, "I'd pick you for my toy boy any day of the week!"

"Be good!" Tristin said chuckling as he walked to the door to see the girls off.

"You know you can't resist me," Louise said loudly as she walked closer to Tristin.

"Au contraire, ma chérie. I still have a picture of you in your birthday suit on my fifth birthday party, strutting away like it was yours," Tristin interjected.

"Yeah, Louise. How do you top that? C'mon before everyone calls it a night at the shore!" Madeline called out after her friend.

Closing the door behind them, Tristin wondered whether or not he had an error in judgment leaving Chilton and missing all the "what could've been".

The thought pulled Tristin back to reality as he crept onto his second hour of driving straight from Princeton. He hated the fact that he had to take a final on a Saturday but it gave him enough time not to see his father before he left for a business meeting. Shifting on the driver's seat, he deliberated whether he should pull over to the side of the road or continue driving the remainder of his journey to his father's house. Seeing the Incubus jewel case that rattled among the assorted CDs he set aside for the voyage, he decided to toss the disc into the player. Not a second after he took his gaze from the road to the CD, he caught himself almost swerving on to a car parked on the shoulder.

"What the -," he cursed as he tried to avoid the unlit car.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tristin was upset. "God, dumb people really suck!" he exclaimed.

He parked his Land Rover a couple of feet from the car he barely missed. Hitting his hazard lights on, he decided to leave a piece of his mind on the car that was barely off the highway.

His purposeful strides suddenly broke into a run when he saw a head slumped over the steering wheel through the windshield of the car. His heart started racing. His fingers were rummaging through his pockets to find his cell phone.

"Agh!" he called out when he remembered that his phone was on the dashboard of his vehicle. Deciding to just check up on the unconscious person, he pulled on the driver's door which was conveniently unlocked. The four-way flashers ticking from his SUV in the night competed with his racing pulse. He stared at the red lights and then back to the driver in the car. He squatted beside the slumped figure.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he tried shaking the driver to consciousness. Big blue eyes met his gaze. Devil be damned, it's Rory Gilmore!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Rory's sobbing probably ended a good ten minutes ago. Racking up all the tears she could shed left her exhausted. Where was she headed? New York to see Lane? Boston to see her dad? She just had to get out of Stars Hollow.

Her muddled thoughts left her drained. "If only I could rest my eyes for a second," she said to herself as she laid her head on the steering wheel. Seconds later, she fell asleep.

She did not hear the sharp wailing of breaks. Nor did she hear crunching sounds as footsteps approached her car. What brought her back to consciousness was the rush of cold air that hit her legs and arms. Then she heard a voice she seemed to recognize. "Are you okay?" the stranger asked. She looked up and met blue eyes that used to taunt her years ago.

"Tristin?" she whispered with sleep-laced voice. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here?" Tristin said, irritated. "It's way past your bedtime, Sleeping Beauty, and the road is not the best place to take a nap."

Tristin mentally kicked himself over his cavalier attitude. "You've been crying!" he exclaimed.

"I have not!" Rory lied. "Okay, a little bit, but I'm too exhausted to argue," she added.

Tristin stood up to his full six-foot frame and said, "Well, I'm not leaving you here tonight. C'mon," he cajoled.

"I'm not a charity case, Tristin. I'm not going with you," Rory argued.

"Woman, you would not defy me now that I am tired from studying and driving and in dire need of sleep. So God help me if I have to carry you home or call your mom to pick you up," he threatened.

Rory looked up at his angry face. Where did he come from that he looked so tired?

Tristin was getting impatient. He never was one to guard his emotions. He quickly reached into the car and undid Rory's seatbelt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rory demanded in horror.

"I'm taking you home," Tristin said as his dragged her out of the car.

"The hell you are!" she swore back. Before she knew it, she was tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let me down, you Brute!"

"I have no time for this, Rory. Trust me," he said as he opened the passenger door to his Rover and unceremoniously dumped her on the leather seat.

Rory was dumbfounded. She was still confused with the events that just transpired. Her eyes followed his every move as he impatiently tugged on a chain from the back of his vehicle and hooked it on a loop under her blue Prius. She could see him shift her car into neutral and slam the door afterwards. Seconds later, Tristin jumped into the driver's seat. The engine came to life and his swift actions made her aware that she was a distraction that he did not need at this moment. She was about to speak when he flashed her with bright, angry eyes. Rory slumped back onto her seat feeling desolated. Seconds later, she realized that they are not headed back to Stars Hollow. She wondered at first where they were headed but she was too tired to ask. Resting her arm by the door frame she laid her head on her palm. Before she knew it she was back in her dreamless sleep.

Tristin was beyond exasperation. He did not mean to glare at Rory, but he was too tired to care. He was looking forward to a quiet summer: seeing a few friends and relatives who knew he was around, hiking a couple of trails he had been meaning to walk since he left three years ago and maybe pick up a hobby. Now Rory literally comes out of nowhere and wreaks havoc to his so-called quiet existence. Rory. For someone he made sure would not be part of his new life, she surely rocketed to the top of his list not even minutes before getting home! The silence in the car was deafening. He was about to turn on the radio when his gaze fell upon the sleeping body next to him. His expression softened toward her. He stole glances at her every now and then during the remainder of his drive. Then he let out a chuckle. Fate sure hung like the sword of Damocles! Sighing, he glanced back at the road, taking a turn into a place that he knew too well and yet felt like an intruder as he parked.

"Hey, Rory. We're here," Tristin whispered softly as he undid her seatbelt.

"Here where?" Rory's husky voice reverberated.

"My dad's. Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think so," she responded groggily. She got out of her seat and woodenly went to her car and took out her purse and gym bag. Both bags in tow, she followed Tristin into the house like a zombie.

Tristin unlocked the heavy door with his house keys and ushered Rory through the dimly lit hallway. Taking her bags, he said, "This way."

They walked up a stairwell that seemed to ascend forever. Tristin led her through another hallway of doors and opened the last door on the right. Turning on the lights, he said, "We're here."

The room looked professionally done. It was very masculine with the earthen tones setting a mood of dominance and control.

"It's all I could offer on a very short notice," he apologized.

Rory did not respond.

"Why don't you jump in bed and we'll talk in the morning," he suggested.

"Okay," she responded absentmindedly. Taking off her spring coat, she dropped it on the floor. Then she slipped off her sandals, kicking it to the side of the bed. Finally, she slipped under the sheets like a little girl that had been up way past her bedtime. Moments later, her deep breathing confirmed her state of rest.

Tristin was temped to share half of the king sized bed. It was bad enough that Rory pulled a mini striptease unaware of the effect she had on him. This was his room and he'd be damned if he got kicked out of his own bed. He was about to lift the down comforter when Rory started talking in her sleep.

"Tristin?" she mewled.

"Yes?" he replied, his breath caught in anticipation.

"Thank you," she responded and rolled away from him.

Tristin cursed at himself as he let the comforter drop from his hand. He walked toward the étagère that held spare blankets and pillows. Disgusted with himself and the situation, he decided to sleep on the leather lazyboy next to his desk. Snuggling into a position that was most comfortable to him, he mumbled, "Sweet dreams, Mary."

Then he turned off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Lorelai was not in the mood to listen to Taylor Doose's litany of improvements after breakfast.

"…And out of that five page list, I suggest that you pay particular attention to numbers eighty nine, ninety two and one hundred twenty six. You know, it's the little things that count! And if you need a printer for your stationery…," Taylor said as he headed to the door.

"Lorelai will get it all taken care of without your assistance, Taylor," Miss Patty intervened.

"But Stars Hollow has a reputation to preserve! And as Stars Hollows'…," Taylor started saying.

"As Stars Hollows' defender, preserver, historian yadda yadda, Lorelai will take your considerations into thought when she reviews them in the privacy of her office. Now give her a break and leave her be to enjoy the day," Miss Patty said to hush Taylor.

Taylor snubbed Miss Patty and handed Lorelai a business card.

"Well, if you need further information and clarification with the list, call me," Taylor said as he finally walked away with the bellhop.

Lorelai shot the round man an incredulous stare.

"Don't mind him, honey. One day he'll realize that the sun does not revolve around him," Miss Patty consoled her.

"Well I wish that the sun would literally set on him so I don't have to deal with him anymore," Lorelai stated sarcastically.

"You know he means well. Tact is not just one of his stronger suits," Miss Patty added. "Well, we had a lovely time. I told Michel that Babette and I are keeping the robes. Just charge us the fee on those luxurious things… Hmm, makes me remember the good old days," she reminisced.

"Oh, Miss Patty. I'm just so glad we were able to provide you with good memories with good service," Lorelai said. "I'll be sending you a corrected bill as soon as we get everything accounted for in the inn."

"That would be lovely. And again, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think it's better than the Independence Inn!" Miss Patty exclaimed.

"Well, I'll make sure the brochure says that. I know we need all the clients we can get right now," Lorelai said with a tired smile.

"Sugar, you don't look so hot. Where's Rory? I'd have her get you some tea from the kitchen, or something," Babette asked as she handed her bags over to Morey.

"Uhm, I sent Rory home to do a couple of chores for me, "Lorelai fibbed.

"Well you know you shouldn't stress over your inn. You're gonna be a hit, Sugar. Especially with those robes," Babette added. "Promise me that you'll have Luke or someone drop you off at home. You look tired," she reiterated.

"Well, Mary Kay knows that I have an appointment with her at nine. I'll make sure Luke gets me to my rendezvous on time," Lorelai said trying to hide her impatience.

She tried to make small talk with everyone as she ushered the last of the guests out of the inn. When she said goodbye to the last visitor, she closed the door and slumped over the cool wood. She decided that everyone should have the day off and management should convene at a later date.

Walking to the kitchen, Lorelai saw Sookie loading up the last of the pots and pans in the dishwasher. Standing next to her was a casually dressed Luke. He immediately straightened up as he saw her saunter into the room.

"Hey guys," Lorelai greeted. "Any coffee left?"

"Enough to keep my partner happy," Sookie said. "Hey, you look like something the cat dragged in."

"Thanks for the compliment, Sookie. Remind me to give you a whoopee cushion for your bonus this year," Lorelai threatened.

"Did you get some sleep?" Luke queried.

"Let's start with any," Lorelai said between coffee sips.

"How come?" Sookie asked.

"Apparently, I got all the peas under my mattress, that's why," Lorelai mumbled.

"Boy, aren't we grumpy this morning," Sookie commented.

"Well, let's see. My parents decided that they didn't like being in the honeymoon cottage," Lorelai started.

"What, too much 'The Ring' feel to it?" Sookie asked.

"I think if the Samara girl showed up, she would've been a welcome distraction to my parents' bickering," Lorelai clarified.

"Ooh, that would suck," Sookie added.

"It didn't help that when they tried to give me a piece of their minds, they saw me talking to Jason," Lorelai continued on as she bit a piece of her Danish.

"Jason was here? Why? I didn't think he made the list. Was there --" Sookie inquired.

"Oh no. He wasn't on the list. But he appearing here didn't make matters any better. Yep, there was enough sparks to burn this inn down," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, thank God that my investment didn't go up in flames," Luke said before finishing his orange juice.

"Wait a minute," Lorelai said putting her Danish and coffee cup down. "What are you doing here? You're a guest. Guests aren't allowed to traipse into the kitchen like Goldilocks."

"Well, I'm taking the prerogative as an investor to make sure my money's making a profit. And Sookie's kitchen called me. So, how can I refuse?" Luke defended himself.

"Oh Luke, flattery will lead you anywhere," Sookie said giggling, beaming him a smile as she headed toward the wait staff to give them orders.

Luke closed the gap between him and Lorelai.

"Lorelai," he whispered. "You are a success. Don't let the little things get to you."

"Thanks," Lorelai responded with a tired smile. "I'll try not to."

Looking around, Luke set his glass on the counter and said, "Well, I need to head back to the real world here in a few. Can I offer you a lift home?"

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "You are a savior, Luke. I need to get out of here. At this moment, you stand pretty close to the patron saint of good coffee. I will erect a statue of you, in your honor, so that everyone knows about your knack for saving Lorelais in distress… At least in this instance," she said as she walked toward her office.

Luke just followed her shaking his head in amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The bedside table glared an evil red 8:00 sign. For someone who was willing to commit to sleeping in until noon, Tristin got up from the lazyboy and stretched. He was frustrated that his body did not feel rested. He twisted around to look at the girl slumbering peacefully on his bed. Silently, he tiptoed to the side of the bed she favored. He gazed at her longingly. He marveled at how mature she looked with the shorter haircut. And yet, he knew she was an innocent. Her baby doll lashes rested on top of her soft cheeks. Her rosebud lips parted slightly, like inviting someone to kiss it. He rubbed his lips like it was just moments ago that he shared a kiss with her knowing that the last time they were that intimate, they were not even fit to be called friends.

He hesitantly tried to brush a strand of hair that fell on her face. He recoiled quickly the moment she let out a moan and rolled her back against him.

Tristin decided that morning that his best friend would be a hot cup of coffee and a very cold shower.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Luke asked Lorelai as they drove to the Gilmore house.

"What I'm thinking of is worth more than a pirate's booty," Lorelai said.

"Can't be all that bad," Luke replied. "I've already loaned you thirty grand."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Hmmm, I'm just tired. I am glad that there's still a week before the inn really opens for business. Is it okay to take a vacation even if I haven't worked yet?"

"I guess. It's your business. But I don't think you'd make money by keeping your bread and butter locked up," Luke pointed out.

They were not that far from the house when Lorelai gasped. Luke thought he hit a squirrel and stopped abruptly. Lorelai jumped out of the truck's cab and bolted toward her home.

"Rory?" she started yelling. Lorelai took her heels off as she got to the front of her house.

Confused, Luke drove and parked the truck next to the Gilmore cottage and promptly followed Lorelai into the house. By the time he got to the porch, Lorelai emerged through the front door in tears.

"She's gone," Lorelai said in panic.

She knew something was wrong when they drove up to the house. It was eerily quiet. Lorelai knew her daughter's sleeping habits well enough that her disappearance was a definite red flag. Lorelai went to Rory's room and knew that the unmade bed was not from her daughter sleeping on it. Frustrated, she ran though the house calling her daughter's name only to be answered back with silence.

"Rory's not here," Lorelai informed Luke as she met up with him at the porch.

"What do you mean she's not here? She's probably out getting coffee or gone out jogging," Luke was making up excuses to calm Lorelai down.

"Uhm, I don't think it would be called "jogging" if you consider taking your car with you. That would be considered trying out for the "Strongest Man Competition". And if she was getting coffee, she knows that it's faster to walk to your diner than driving there. Plus, she knows you're at the inn so if she got coffee, she wouldn't get the Luke special," Lorelai said.

"Calm down. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing," Luke chided her. His heart started racing. It was unusual for Rory to pull a stunt like this! "Did she leave a note?"

"No. Not that I've seen," she said.

"Did she go to your parents?" he questioned.

"I doubt it. She wasn't around when they decided they were going home. She still thinks they stayed the night at the inn. No one would be able to let her in," Lorelai deduced.

"Well she just can't pull a Houdini!" Luke argued.

"Luke, I'm standing in front of you. You don't have to yell," she spat out.

Lorelai looked away from Luke long enough to see a green Land Rover pull up behind Luke's truck. She marched out of the house to confront the stranger that parked on her driveway.

"Bud, if you're here to make my day, you better do it quick and fast because I am in no mood to give you directions to civilization," Lorelai said abruptly.

"Huh?" Tristin said in response. From the way Ms. Gilmore greeted him, he deduced that Rory ran away from home.

"Ms. Gilmore, it's me, Tristin DuGrey. Rory's former classmate from Chilton?" he identified himself.

"Well, Tristin, if you're here to pull An Officer and a Gentleman scene, you have to wait in line. I get first dibs on Paulina Pokrifki," Lorelai said.

"Who's this guy?" Luke asked as he emerged from the house.

"One of Rory's classmates from Chilton," Lorelai clarified.

Luke stared at the kid and grunted.

Confused, Tristin shook his said and said, "Ms. Gilmore, I came over to tell you that Rory's okay."

"Wait. You've seen Rory? When? Where?" Lorelai drilled him.

"Well, unintentionally, I ran into her. Actually, almost hit her but she's fine. I think she was headed to Boston but she was on the side of the road," Tristin started telling Lorelai.

"Oh my God! Did her car break down? Why didn't she call me?" she said, touching Tristin's arm. "Is she okay? Man, how dumb can I be? How could I have forgotten Christopher?" Lorelai asked in rapid succession.

"The car's okay. She looks like she's been crying all night. I took her to my dad's place," Tristin tried to calm her down.

"Well, you better take me to your dad's place. I've got to see Rory," Lorelai told Tristin as she tried to feel her pockets for car keys.

"No offense, Ms. Gilmore but I think Rory wants to be alone for now. I promise you she'll be alright," Tristin said as he got back to the driver's seat of his SUV. Dropping the transmission to Reverse, Tristin rolled away. He hoped he did the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rory tried to open her puffy eyes. She moaned as she tried to recall the events that transpired the night before. Her eyes felt like there was sand in them. It did not help that she felt sore in places that she never thought could get sore. It was a shame that the luxurious sheets were not much of a comfort to her as she slept.

When she finally got her eyes open, she focused at the light that danced on the walls. She remembered the room being masculine but she did not realize how intimate and comfortable the room was. On one side of the room were compact discs that rivaled Lane's collection. On the wall adjacent to it, books from the classic Treasure Island to Stephen King's Dark Tower series lined the bookshelves. Rory got up and walked around the room. She stared at the mahogany desk and the random pictures of him with a dog, a young picture of him and his parents and one of him graduating from military school. She traced the outline of his face on the picture of him and his parents. Her eyes focused on the lazyboy that was close to the desk. She walked toward the chair and touched the blanket that was still warm. Again, she smiled. She found it rather ironic that she ran into the same person who was physically there for her when she broke up with Dean the first time around. A lot of people would consider this run in kismet. She considered it bad timing.

Fuzzy thoughts addled her brain. Absentmindedly, she picked up her gym bag and went searching for the bathroom. As long as she was up, she might as well take a shower.

The hot water stung Rory's skin. It was a welcome feeling compared to numbness. Thoughts of Dean touching her filled her head again. For a moment, it made her break into a grin. But as quickly as the memory entered her head, the repercussions of their actions bounced the good thoughts away. Trying to escape those unwanted mental images, Rory scrubbed her skin fast and hard until her skin felt raw. Frustrated that the pain did not distract her from the inevitable, she turned off the water and step out of the shower.

She grabbed a dry, rolled up towel from the shelf. As she dried herself off, she noticed a damp towel haphazardly hung on the rack. Again, Rory found herself wondering about Tristin. She pictured him as a brat that left a trail of clothes on the floor, including wet towels. For now, he proved her wrong.

Rory rummaged through her bag for clothes. She realized that packing while crying was not one of her strongest suits. She settled on a pair of running shorts that she only wore at home and a humor shirt her mom got her for kicks. Grunting, she went back to the bedroom, plopped on the bed and opened _Great Expectations_ to its first page.

Tristin was definitely not ready for what greeted him when he entered his room. Sprawled on his king sized bed was Rory, engrossed in another novel. She was wearing a pair of shorts made out of terry cloth which hiked up a little over her backside to reveal a little of her bottom. Her shirt, reading "Feed Me or Die" made him chuckle.

"Morning, Mary," Tristin teased.

Rory's head snapped up from the book. Her haunting eyes softened as her gaze rested on him.

"Tristin!" she said breathlessly.

His knees weakened when she called out his name. All his pubescent dreams about her did not compare to the physical emotions he was currently feeling. It seemed so surreal to him that she is lying on his bed, clothed and untouched by him.

I bet you're ravished… I mean famished," he immediately corrected himself as a blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

"Yes! But I was too chicken to seek out your kitchen," Rory confessed not realizing his Freudian slip.

Contented with her response, Tristin cocked his head to the side and said, "C'mon!"

Rory immediately put her book down and followed Tristin to the kitchen. She was rather impressed with what awaited her.

Instead of setting food on the table, Tristin decided to keep breakfast informal. He decided to share with Rory one of his favorite places to eat in the house: the kitchen island. He set up a basket of fresh rolls on one side with a pitcher of apple juice just next to it. They got to the kitchen just in time to get the warmed pastries out of the oven and the maid to pour them fresh cups of coffee.

"Wow, you could feed the Army… Or a third world country with this!" Rory exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't know what you'd want for breakfast. To be honest, I didn't know if you ever ate breakfast," Tristin apologetically said. "So, are you the conversation kind in the morning or the newspaper reading type?"

"Don't apologize. You didn't have to inconvenience yourself on my behalf. But I am grateful," she said enthusiastically. "But you really didn't have to… I mean, the table would've been fine. We could talk unless you wanted to read," she started babbling.

Tristin let out a laugh, "Whatever you want, Mary."

Rory caught herself grinning back, "You know, I haven't been called that in a long time. Makes me realize now why we never hung out."

"Like we'd hang out," Tristin mocked.

"We could've been a regular Fred and Ginger act," Rory said.

"I think Charlie Brown and Lucy would be more precise," Tristin profoundly said.

"Hey, if I can be roommates with Paris, stranger things could happen!" Rory exclaimed.

On that note, Tristin handed Rory a coffee mug and an éclair to start breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Luke was a world away when Lorelai claimed a seat on the counter.

"Have anything stronger than coffee?" Lorelai interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing down here. Unless you want to start a drinking habit, there's whiskey in my office," he sarcastically retorted.

"My, who gave you a wedgie in your undies this morning?" Lorelai caustically responded.

"Well pardon me if I don't feel like being Mister Sunshine this morning," he said to her.

Dropping his tone a notch, he stage whispered, "After I woo you, meet you half way in your kooky existence and give every sign to show my affection for you, you bat me away when the slightest trouble comes your way. Instead of sharing your hysterics with me after Rory's messenger boy came a-knocking this morning, you turn me away like I was a cab driver or something. I'm sorry that my psychic connection with Cleo had been out since she'd been sent to the Penn. But for God's sake, woman, humor me!"

Lorelai was hurt with the way Luke was reacting to her. "I can't believe that I'm getting this from you! Luke, this "thing" between us… It's all Greek to me right now."

"Which part of it is?" he asked curtly.

At the corner of the diner, Miss Patty noticed the heated argument between the couple. Making light of the situation, she called out, "Oh you two. Why don't you just go upstairs and get it done and over with it. It will keep you from getting pimples!" Miss Patty's glance landed on Lorelai. Seconds later, she looked at Luke and said, "And it will get rid of that scowl on your face."

Luke shot Miss Patty and evil glare as he walked away to service a customer that just got seated. Lorelai sheepishly smiled at Miss Patty as she conversed with Babette like nothing happened.

Lorelai quickly surveyed the room. Then her glance went out the bay window. Across the street she spotted Dean. She didn't know if he saw her but she clearly saw his discomfort. He deliberated on the notion whether or not to take a step toward the diner. After seconds of squirming, Dean turned around and walked away from her periphery.

Luke unceremoniously clanging a plate of food and a coffee mug on the counter jarred her thoughts.

"Eat," he ordered.

She absentmindedly picked up the fork and played with the scrambled eggs. She stared at the pat of butter that melted on the warm toast.

_What is Rory doing right now? Why is she with Tristin? Does the town know about last night and would Rory or Lindsey or Dean be pitied?_

These questions ran through Lorelai's head.

"What? Food not good enough for you?" Luke snapped.

Annoyed with Luke's tone of voice, Lorelai plunked down her fork noisily, went around the counter and dragged Luke by his forearm. Bewildered, Luke allowed her to lead them upstairs to his office.

Once they reached the room, Lorelai quietly closed the door and faced Luke.

"Rory slept with Dean last night."

Luke's jaw dropped. A myriad of emotions flashed in his eyes and none of them expressed the proper response to the moment. He saw the hurt in Lorelai's eyes. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Since no words could seem to come to his mouth to comfort her, Luke took Lorelai into his arms and embraced her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"I am so sorry," Luke apologized as his hand ran up and down Lorelai's back.

Lorelai's sobs became sniffles. Pulling away from Luke, she said, "You would've not known unless I told you."

"So when were you planning on telling me this?" he asked.

"I just did!" she said staring at him incredulously.

Luke let out a frustrated sigh. "I meant why not last night? I felt like an ass thinking that you think I crossed this imaginary friendship line and screwed everything up between us."

"Well, I didn't tell you because I myself wasn't supposed to know. It just happened. And I--," she stuttered, "Was shocked. I mean, this is my Rory. She was supposed to be the smart one between us. Plus, it's her life. I mean, she's nineteen. I was a mother to a three-year old when I was her age. She's allowed her privacy."

"Stop. Don't you ever let me hear you berate yourself again. Do you understand?" Luke said as he was inches off her face. He wanted to kiss her and her pain away. "As for Rory and Dean…"

"Yes, what of Rory and Dean?" Lorelai asked in frustration.

"Well, I think she knows what happened between them is wrong," Luke concluded.

"Well, Einstein, I think we both know that. I just hope she's not compounding the problem by running away from it," Lorelai pointed out.

"Who else knows?" Luke asked.

"Unless something happened at the Forrester household, it's you, me and the two idiots involved," Lorelai snorted.

Luke was starting to get furious. "Do you want me to talk to Dean?"

Lorelai was touched with his protectiveness. "No. Not yet. Maybe Tristin was right. They need to figure this out on their own. I guess I am glad that they're thinking about it apart from each other."

Luke just grunted. He took off his blue baseball cap and ran his fingers through his hair. He is used to baggage. This kind, however, is a little more complex than others he had handled.

"Hey," Lorelai broke his thought. "I'm glad I finally got to tell you."

"I'm glad you did," Luke said.

"Hmm, this is decadent," Rory exclaimed between chocolate éclair bites.

Tristin smiled behind his mug. Between them, they polished off a twelve-cup carafe of coffee and half of a freshly brewed batch.

"Do you realize that you have consumed enough calories to run a marathon without stopping for power bar bites?" Tristin said matter-of-factly.

"But I'm starved!" Rory whined. "Besides, it's not like there's a man out there pining away for me," she said with a tone that dropped to a degree of seriousness.

"I seriously believe you're delusional," Tristin matched her tone.

Rory flashed him a weak smile as she put the remainder of her éclair on her breakfast plate.

"Yeah, well…" her voice trailed.

"What happened to baggage boy?" he baited.

Rory shot him a chilling glance.

"Well, we broke up. And that's that. It's long, done history," Rory said.

"For someone who's very articulate, that statement didn't make any sense at all," Tristin pushed.

"Well, we broke up, like, weeks after you left and he met Lindsey and they got married, okay?" Rory said starting to get distressed. "Now, can we move on to other subjects?"

"For the record, he was an idiot the first time he broke up with you. He is a jackass for leaving you for another girl the second time around," Tristin voiced out.

The playful mood in the air soured. Tristin was not sorry for telling Rory how he felt about the guy. The only thing that would give him more satisfaction is beating him down for breaking Rory's heart. She did not deserve it.

"He doesn't know that he had a good thing going," Tristin said before taking another drink from his cup.

"It's water under the bridge. Many things happened and things got complicated," Rory said vaguely. She felt that she had once again betrayed Dean by doling out half-truths. She could have told him about Jess and the breakup. She could have told him about college and why they were doomed not to make it for now. She wanted to defend Dean but her guilt prevented her to do so. Rory dropped her head when she realized she parted with information Tristin may use as ammunition against her when he wanted to be mean.

Pregnant silence followed.

"So, enough about me. What's happening in the world of Tristin DuGrey?" Rory asked.

At first, the conversation felt scripted. He started talking about how things went down with Bowman's father after he got sent to military school. He opened up by saying how he did not want to leave Chilton but he wanted to get away from his parents. His father and mother were going through a messy divorce and he was getting heat from both ends. It did not help that his father was implicated in an FCC investigation which eventually got dropped. Military school accomplished one thing for him: freedom. He did not like the rigidity but he was glad to be away from it all. Slowly, he opened up. He talked about how he reinvented himself. He got into trouble the first couple of weeks but settled down when he realized his antics in Chilton were not cutting it in the academy. He ultimately made new friends who eventually went into the Citadel and West Point and other universities. He rarely got in touch with Chilton alums with the exception of Louise and Madeline whom he ran into during Spring Break.

Rory started laughing again when Tristin talked about the crazy antics he and his buddies pulled when they were allowed a night out in the town. He raved about the banks of North Carolina. He even mentioned how he and his friends decided to take a road trip to become extras on a _Dawson's Creek_ episode before the television series ended.

"So did you guys get picked?" Rory asked.

"Well, we were in the background somewhere screaming when the characters Charlie and Joey were on stage singing. That was fun!" he quipped.

"Wow. I can say that I know someone who was on TV," Rory said.

Tristin laughed.

"So, are you in college?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I ended up in Princeton," he said as his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Oh," Rory said. "Why Princeton? I mean, I always pictured you as a guy that would forgo college and head off to California and learn how to surf or work in a bar in Hawaii," Rory went off rambling.

"So you admit you think about me," a semi tease came out of Tristin. He was secretly amused with her choice of words.

Rory blushed. "Well, you know what I mean!"

"Well why Yale? I thought you were hell-bent into getting into Harvard. Got the rejection slip?" Tristin asked.

"I am surprised that you remembered Harvard!" Rory admitted. "Things got hairy between dad's new family and mom-"

All of a sudden, a wave of panic flashed in Rory's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tristin immediately asked putting his cup down.

"I forgot to call mom!" she said running back to Tristin's room.

"I told her you were with me," he said while he ran behind her.

Stopping immediately and spinning around to face him, she said angrily, "And you didn't bother to tell me? Mom's probably worried sick!"

"I told her that you were fine and that I'd look out for you while you're with me. She wanted to follow me here…" he said.

"You saw my mom!" she asked almost shouting. "When?"

"I drove to Stars Hollow this morning when you were asleep. I figured you had an argument with your mom and you just wanted to get away."

"Oh," she said pausing. "I thought you just ran out for breakfast."

"I did. Just thought that I'd get it in Stars Hollow," he stated.

Rory proceeded to the room. She picked up her cell phone and flipped it open. No messages. She hesitated for a second before speed dialing her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It was almost noon when Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Rory?" she responded without looking at who rang her.

"Mom!" she came on the other line.

"Are you alright? Tristin came by freaking me out- ," Lorelai mumbled.

"I'm fine, mom. I just needed to clear my head," Rory said.

"Well you should've left me a note. Or called sooner. A smoke signal would've been acceptable, too. And what was trouble maker doing at my doorstep this morning?" Lorelai yammered.

"Mom, I didn't know he was headed your way. He sort of made the decision on his own," she admitted.

"Kiddo, it's not like we haven't solved anything together before. You never ran away. That's my specialty!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom, does everyone know about it yet?" Rory changed the subject.

"No," Lorelai said sighing. "So are you coming home now?"

Rory turned around and faced Tristin who was trying hard not to listen into their conversation. However, when he felt Rory's eyes on him, he looked at her.

"I don't know yet," Rory said hesitatingly. "Uhm, I'll let you know what my plans are. Right now, I think I'll be hanging out with Tristin."

"Sweetie, just don't do anything you'll be regretting later," Lorelai said with a hint of desperation.

"I won't. I promise," Rory ended the conversation.

Lorelai just stared at her phone as the call ended. Frustrated, she let out a frustrated groan.

Rory closed her clamshell phone and laid it on the table. No one knows about it yet. Going back would mean she might run into Dean. Worse, she might run into Lindsey. What if everyone found out just before she got back?

"Everything back to normal in Gilmore land?" Tristin asked.

"Would I be imposing if I asked if I could stay another night? I mean, would your dad mind?" Rory asked.

"Hey, stay as long as you want. Can't say I'd turn you down as a roommate," he said. His eyes lit up with an impish twinkle. "Do you want to stay in my room? Or do you want another bedroom? Uh, scratch that. You can stay here. I'll take the room across the hall. I'll be back!" he said as he ran out of the room.

Rory found Tristin's soliloquy amusing. She had never seen anyone so happy to have company over. She did not know where Tristin went so she shrugged and picked her book from the bed and started reading.

Rory was midway through the chapter when she picked up her phone once again to dial her mom. This time it was to let her know that she would not be coming home tonight either.

Lorelai was bummed to hear back from her daughter confirming that she was staying away for another night. She sighed.

For the whole day, she had been responding to every one with a grunt or a groan. A headache seemed to be imminent at this point. Resting her forehead on her hands, she tried to focus. She regretted not sticking to her decision of letting everyone get the day off. Maybe it is not too late to call it a day and play hookie.

Picking herself from her desk chair, Lorelai walked to the kitchen.

"Sookie!" she called out.

"Just a minute!" she said as she tried to put away a pot that was too heavy for her to put on a high shelf.

Lorelai helped Sookie haul the pot onto its storage area.

"Suggestion, you might want that somewhere closer to the ground. Trust me, you'll thank me later for it," Lorelai said.

"Thank you. I will consider that later," Sookie said. "So, what's up?"

"How about taking the day off and just doing all this stuff tomorrow?" Lorelai suggested.

Sookie stared at Lorelai like she grew a third head. "Are you okay? I mean, I won't ask again but you don't seem like yourself today."

Waving her hand, Lorelai gave an excuse. "Well, I really didn't feel like pushing paper and Rory is going to be gone tonight so I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me and give the plastic a little work out."

"Ooh, I am tempted," Sookie said. "However, with Davy, and Jackson…" she trailed off.

"Been there, done that. Wait until you get a kid in college," Lorelai guffawed.

"So where'd Rory head up to?" Sookie asked.

"She's at an old friend's place. She's spending the night to catch up and stuff," Lorelai replied.

"I miss those days," Sookie reminisced. "Talking about boys, painting nails, reading the latest cosmo quiz…"

Lorelai chuckled. Picturing Rory and Tristin painting their toenails was funny. However, the thought of Rory putting into practice what the quizzes say about sex was not as hilarious.

"Well, I can come over to your place tonight after putting Davy to sleep," Sookie suggested.

"If you're up to it," Lorelai said. "It'll be nice. It will be like the old days."

After a little more small talk, Lorelai told Sookie that she was leaving for the day. Huffing, Lorelai went back into town to find something to distract her until Rory comes back.

Luke was a little upset with the little bomb Lorelai dropped on his lap several hours ago. He was torn between heading over to Dean's place and wringing his neck and staying away and having Rory and Dean deal with the problem privately.

He cussed under his breath. This was one problem that he was grateful he never had to deal with by remaining single all these years. The irony is, Rory is a hundred percent not his and yet he is involved in this drama until its resolution.

Contemplating his options, he tossed the towel he used for wiping on the countertop. He was grateful for the afternoon lull. His mind roamed through his thoughts that were not diner related. He knew he needed to do an inventory in the pantry. He also needed to run an errand at Doose's Market. Neither of the chores really appealed to him. What saved him from choosing the lesser of two evils was Lorelai walking through his Diner door.

"Hey you," Lorelai called out.

"Hey," Luke responded while automatically pouring her a cup of coffee. "So, you're here on business?"

"Hmm, no. I decided I'm bumming it until tomorrow," she said nonchalantly as she stared at the doughnuts though its glass cover.

"I don't blame you. I'd take a vacation if I were in your shoes," Luke commented.

Lorelai's stare shifted from the confection to Luke. She blurted, "Watch a movie with me. My treat."

Luke immediately looked up from the pantry to Lorelai. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, buddy. I owe you at least a date after I included you in my domestic problems, sans the invite," Lorelai babbled. "I could even cook for you."

"Cook? You don't even own a skillet!" Luke voiced out.

"You don't know that. I might have bought one between…" she stalled.

"Between never and when hell freezes over," Luke finished for her. "I'd like to take you up on that offer but you know I don't do movies."

"Well, we could get a rental and you could watch one of those Wyatt Earp movies," Lorelai bantered.

"Hmm, how about you take care of the videos and I'll get some stuff here from the diner. At least I know that I won't die of Salmonella or something," Luke said.

"Great. It's a date," Lorelai said, downing the last of her coffee and fleeting through the door.

Luke just stared at the figure that waltzed in like a blur. Women, they are nothing but trouble!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Something was definitely bothering Rory. She has stared at the page for over a minute and still had not moved on. Clearing his throat, Tristin tried to break into Rory's thoughts.

"I know _Great Expectations_ is an intense story but not that intense," Tristin said.

Rory was startled. "Oh, you're back."

"Well, don't sound so excited now," Tristin said, feigning hurt.

Rory grinned. "Hey, you know, you're cool when you drop that ass routine."

"Ha!" Tristin let out. "Are we going to continue this banter every time this… tension is between us?" Pausing, he yanked the book off Rory's hands and tossed it on the bed. He pulled her against him; close enough for him to smell the scent of his shampoo on her head.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of this house!"

Rory was confused. Aside from the fact that she was caught unaware of Tristin's uncharacteristic behavior, she questioned her feeling of giddiness and excitement like she was a teeny bopper losing her head in a rock concert. Her heart raced as Tristin's hand closed around hers. As he grabbed a light gortex jacket from the back of the couch, he looked back at her and gave her a wink.

"Where are you taking me?" Rory asked staring at her outfit as she and Tristin seem to run out the door.

"Somewhere fun. You'll like it," Tristin said. "And you look fine just the way you are."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one wearing a stupid shirt and a pair of shorts I wouldn't be caught wearing outside the house!" Rory pleaded.

"Trust me, babe. You're delectable. If everyone had a demented way of looking at things, you're outfit is the greatest teaser a man would ever think of if he wants foreplay to last for a long time," Tristin said maliciously.

"You're disgusting!" Rory said as she tried to pull her hand away from him. She was met with resistance as his hand tightened around her.

They jumped into the car. Still grinning, Tristin made the engine roar. They were heading south on Route 91. They jumped several exits until she noticed signs for East Haddam. Rory felt like panicking and she did not know why.

"Tristin, enough of your teasing. Where are we headed?" Rory asked.

"Patience, Mary," he responded quizzically.

Shortly, they entered Devil's Hopyard State Park. Rory was still confused. She stepped out of the car as soon as the vehicle was parked. The May breeze was crisp and cool. She looked at the beautiful trees that jutted out of the hills and the numerous hikers and park walkers as she waited for Tristin to emerge from his side of the car. Moments later, he emerged right beside her with the jacket in one hand and a camera on the other.

"Let's go!" he said.

Rory decided to drop the suspicions that addled her brain. She cannot keep on questioning herself and Dean. Somewhere, she felt that Tristin was going to get involved in this somehow, too. However, Rory had to concentrate on Tristin's current preoccupation of walking rather rapidly. Rory decided to break for a run so she would not lose sight of her path leader. "Damn the freshman fifteen! Or is it breakfast? Whatever it is, I need to get some exercise," Rory said to herself.

Rory came to an abrupt halt when she almost ran into Tristin who finally came to a stand still.

"Here she is. Isn't she beautiful?" Tristin said with such familiarity.

Rory looked around him and saw the waterfalls in front of her.

"This is Chapman Falls. She had been one of my loves since I set my eyes on her in a grade school field trip," he continued to ramble.

"It's beautiful!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory's heart did a somersault as his hand reached for hers again like it was the most natural thing in the world. Her breathing became labored as his thumb rhythmically made circles on the knuckle of her thumb. It felt strange feeling this way for someone whom she made a friendship pact with just to be civilized in the Chilton halls.

"Look down there," he whispered into her ear as he pointed to a couple of trees that were downhill from them.

"Oh my God. That is so cool!" Rory exclaimed.

The afternoon sun made a prism at the base of the falls forming a rainbow. It was a beautiful sight. She was not surprised why Tristin found the place spectacular.

The silence between them was pleasant, if not refreshing. No squabbles, no bickering. And they stood there for what felt like an eternity.

"This is the only place I call my own," he said as he faced her. "Now you know."

"Thanks for sharing this with me," Rory said when she finally found her voice.

For a brief moment in time, Rory forgot Stars Hollow and all the baggage that seemed to weigh her down.

Tristin's heart was pounding so hard and so fast that he felt his blood ringing in his ears. He did not know why he took her here. He just knew he had to share it with her.

He did not want to let go of her hand. The jolt of electricity that flowed between them was a masochistic pain he was willing to endure. Her scent was intoxicating. Her eyes seemed to hypnotize him. She was clueless to the fact that she affected him like a drug. Sighing, he nudged her down the trail and walked around the falls until the sun permitted them to loiter.

Tristin and Rory hung around the basin of the waterfall for several hours. They laughed and talked until they couldn't hear each other's voices over the crashing of the water on the polished rocks. Tristin took pictures while Rory walked around and discovered whatever was around them. Both took a break by daring each other to soak their feet in the freezing water.

"So, what do you think is the most overused word?" Rory asked.

Tristin shook his head in disbelief at what she was asking. "I don't know. What?"

"Come on. You're smart. What do you think it is?" Rory prodded.

"I don't know. God? Sex?" He replied.

"I don't know if 'God' is really a word. It's a deity; a name. But in terms, yes, it can be overused but if it's in prayer, I guess it can't be overused," Rory explained. "However, I think 'sex' on the other had is not an overused word. I think it's the most abused act."

"Well, Miss Sherlock Holmes, if you came to that conclusion, then what, pray tell, is the most abused word in the English language?" Tristin asked.

Rory leaned back as she raised her freezing feet from the water and dried them off. Pondering, she responded, "Love."

"Interesting choice. Why so?" he challenged as he imitated Rory's actions.

"Well," Rory started to explain as she laced her running shoes. "To win someone's affection or attention, you tell them you love them. However, you cannot prove that their love for you is that of Eros or just manipulation. You can 'love' your car and you can 'love' your dad but is the 'love' equivalent? No. Maybe you're fonder of things and mistake it for love."

Tristin cocked his head to the side and laughed. "You know, I thought I knew what you were talking all about and then," he said snapping his fingers, "I lost you. But I see where you're coming from."

He stood up and towered over Rory's sitting figure. "Well, I guess I could use your logic and say that if love is the most overused word, then hate should be in the same league. If rhetorically, love and hate are triggered by the same hemisphere of the brain and triggered by the same chemicals, you can say that in the same degree, you can say you 'hate' broccoli as you 'hate' your roommate's snoring, would you 'hate' in the same manner? No. But I think that in the same intensity you love, that would be the same intensity you put in hate for every opposite of the thing you love. Ergo, if love is the most overused and abused word in describing a feeling, you should not disregard hate," he hypothesized.

Rory dropped her head and tried to hide her smile. All she can think about is how she missed the opportunity to banter with him in this manner in high school. Trying to compose herself, she asked, "Psych 101?"

"Nope, Discovery Channel," he retorted.

"You know, I'd almost agree with you except for one thing. People are more discerning when they label something with "hate". Love is anything from a cute kitten to the act of sex!" Rory rebutted.

"Here. Let me demonstrate," Tristin said as he held out his hands for Rory to grab. As he brought Rory to her feet, he immediately put his arm around her waist and kissed her. At first, Rory was shocked. Rory could still remember the first time she kissed him at Madeline's party. The kiss then and now was different and she did not know why. One thing was for sure; she did not want it to stop.

Tristin waited long enough to forgo the kiss. He knew he had to tread lightly when she was concerned but for now he was contented to have her in his arms.

At first, the kiss was light and pleasant. Their lips brushed up against each other hesitantly. Almost instantaneously, a sense of urgency overpowered them. Rory's fingers curled around the hair on his nape while his hand cupped the small of her back to press her closer to him. Slowly, Tristin pulled away, desire still clouding his eyes.

"Well," Tristin said to break the silence. "Do you hate me for just kissing you and catching you off guard or would you start saying you love me because the reason I kissed you was to tell you that I've loved you since I laid eyes on you?"

Rory was incensed. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when a drop of rain hit her nose. She looked up and was greeted with more.

"Let's go!" Tristin yelled as the pellets of rain started stinging their skin. He took her by the hand and led her through the trail. Halfway through running toward the car, they started laughing at the notion that they were trying to outrun the rain. They were several feet from the car when they let go of each other's hands and went to their designated car doors. After getting into the car and shaking off some of the excess rain on them, they sat in comfortable silence.

Tristin turned the ignition on the car when Rory asked, "What just happened back there?"

Dodging a direct answer, Tristin replied, "Rain."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Lorelai huffed as she realized that it was six o'clock. She had gone through six outfit changes and still has not settled on an outfit for her date with Luke.

"It's only Luke," she said to her reflection as she fidgeted with the ruffled collar on her shirt.

She was nervous. She was not sure how she was supposed to handle this relationship with Luke. He had seen her in her best and worst times: hospital visits, birthdays, graduations. Even Christopher had not witnessed the Gilmore's life events like Luke had. For the first time, Lorelai felt naked despite the layers of clothing she wore.

Frustration seeped in. Lorelai stepped out of her skirt and decided to slip into a pair of sweat bottoms and a sweatshirt. She rationalized that with the dinner crowd hitting the diner, Luke would not be available for another hour or so.

As she was tying her hair up into a ponytail, the doorbell rang. Sookie!

"I'll be there in a second!" she called out from her second floor bedroom.

Lorelai bounced down the steps to greet her friend. She was welcomed by a different kind of surprise.

"Luke," she said breathlessly.

"Someone called for dinner?" he asked.

Luke looked great. He was wearing a green sweater and a pair of gray slacks. The light scent of his aftershave lingered in the air. He made her feel like a bum.

"Wow," Lorelai said as she tried to string a coherent thought. "You look very dapper!"

"Well you look great yourself," Luke said politely as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, you didn't have to. Thank you!" she said as she opened the door for Luke to walk in. "You know, I wasn't supposed to come down like this."

"It's your house. You should be comfortable while you're in it. It's only dinner and a video," Luke said as he started unpacking the paper sack he brought in.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to think that I'm taking you for granted," Lorelai said, carefully choosing her words.

Luke and Lorelai stood really close together as they put the food in plates. They tried to avoid making eye contact.

Lorelai quickly gazed at Luke to see if he was as nervous as she was. She was comforted by the thought that he was nervous, too. The pulse on the base of his throat was beating rapidly and tiny beads of sweat formed on his tanned face.

"This is awkward," Lorelai said to break the ice.

"No kidding. Maybe we should do this another time," Luke replied as he was trying to back out from the uncomfortable situation.

"No, no!" Lorelai quickly responded.

"Who are we kidding, Lorelai? It's bad enough that I don't know how to do this dating thing and knowing you intimately…," he trailed off.

"Oh you haven't really gotten there yet, buddy," Lorelai quipped the nervous response. "Until the Victoria Secrets are replaced with granny undies, intimacy is something you have to warm up to."

"See? This is what I mean. We can't have a serious conversation. It is either a cutesy quip or downright bicker. We bicker and argue until you tune me out with a cup of coffee or until you walk out of the diner. I then go to the back room and scream my head off until I get my sanity back," Luke pointed out.

"Well, to some people, that 'bickering' thing you talk about is called a marriage," Lorelai argued.

"You mean it gets worse?" Luke teased.

Lorelai punched him lightly on the arm before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for coming by tonight. I needed the company," Lorelai said.

Still basking in Lorelai's kiss, Luke muttered, "You're welcome."

Lorelai tugged on his sleeve as they walked out to the living room with the plates on their hands.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Luke asked.

"Well," Lorelai started to say. "I thought you were going to be coming straight form work so I got this movie with this guy that gets his fashion tips from you."

Luke smirked.

"Well, I thought a comedy will work well tonight. It's a Kevin Smith film so it should be good," Lorelai said defending her decision. "I also got _Tombstone_ just in case _Chasing Amy_ doesn't work out."

"Hmm," Luke responded.

Luke sat on the worn couch while Lorelai snuggled up next to him. She smiled at him as she started the movie with the remote in her hand. The music started playing and both of them got lost in the movie.

Half way through the flick, Lorelai set her plate on the coffee table and made herself more comfortable by laying her head on Luke's lap. It felt natural to Luke that Lorelai trusted him enough to be intimate with during their short courtship. He absentmindedly played with her hair as she got settled.

It was hard for Luke to concentrate on the movie. All he could think about was how scared he was walking into this relationship. Will Lorelai compare herself to Nicole or Rachel? Will she find it strange waking up next to the person who feeds her caffeine addictions? Would her family dislike him because he is not made of money?

He was talking himself out of the relationship before it even began. What was he thinking trying to date a friend? He broke out of his reverie when he heard the doorjamb rattle.

"Hey lady, I came to-," Sookie said as she twirled around the room. "Whoops!"

"No, no. It's not what you think," Luke said as he tried to move Lorelai. She was asleep.

"I guess she got you pretty caught up on the way to a date, huh?" Sookie replied.

"Uhm, something like that, you can say," Luke remarked ambiguously.

Sookie came around the couch to check up on Lorelai.

"Awww, she must really be exhausted," Sookie said as she took the afghan and draped it on Lorelai. "Can you just let her know that I made her a casserole and I'm leaving it in the refrigerator? Heating instructions are on it just in case."

"I will when she wakes up," Luke promised.

"Oh, how insensitive of me! Would you want me to help you get Lorelai to her bed?" Sookie offered.

"Nah, I'll manage. I won't be going anywhere any time soon," Luke politely declined.

"Well then, I'll leave you be as soon as I put the stuff away in the refrigerator. I then, will catch you on the down low," Sookie said as she traipsed to the kitchen.

"Bye, Sookie. Thanks. I know Lorelai would appreciate it," Luke said.

Sookie lingered for a few moments before she saw herself out. Lorelai slept through the whole commotion. Luke just smiled to himself and sighed. Despite the air of non-date/sleep time, Luke could have not had more fun. He played with Lorelai's hair a little more until he decided that he needed to call it a night and have Lorelai have a date with the Sandman.

"Hey, Lorelai," he whispered in her ear.

"Is it time to go yet?" she muttered back.

"Sweetie, you need to get to bed," Luke whispered back to her, chuckling.

Lorelai started to come around from her sleep. Her eyes met Luke's. Immediately, a look of regret flashed in her eyes.

"Oh no! I conked out on our date!" she wailed.

"You were tired. You were going to be giving in sooner or later," Luke declared.

"Yes, but it's unfair to you. You were nicely dressed and you smell good and you brought food to me. I," she continued on. "…look like a bum, despite going through wardrobe changes that rivaled Cher's Final concert tour and came down with this!" she said as she pointed to her pink outfit.

"Oh, and what a catch I am," she continued on her diatribe. "I pick a movie for us to enjoy and I sleep through it. I mean, I missed the part when Silent Bob shows up in the movie and I was supposed to make some crude remark how you guys wear your baseball caps similarly!"

"Well, if you paid attention to the movie, you'd know that we, the quiet type really have a lot to say when given the opportunity," Luke stated. "His whole 'Chasing Amy' theory was interesting."

"Agh!" she groaned out.

"Look, Lorelai you've had a long day and you needed some sleep. Why don't you go to bed?" Luke suggested.

Lorelai looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Luke said as he kissed her on the forehead. He took her by the hand and walked her up to her room. He tucked Lorelai in her bed.

"I could honestly say that you are probably the first girl I've dated that I literally walked to her bed," Luke said.

"I wasn't planning to be any first for you," Lorelai said with a hint of regret.

"I plan to make a couple of firsts for the both of us. Right now, you just need some rest. We'll do something when you're better rested," Luke mumbled.

"Promise?" Lorelai asked.

"I promise," he answered.

Luke tucked her in. When he got back to the living room, he turned off the TV and cleaned up after them. He turned off the hallway lights. Stepping out into the foyer, he sighed and closed the door behind him.

"I am soaking wet," Rory said as she took off her shoes.

"You want to jump into the shower first?" Tristin asked.

"May I?" she inquired.

"By all means. You know, we can conserve water if we showered together," he suggested maliciously.

"You're so crude," Rory retorted.

"And you're a prude," Tristin shot back.

Rory could not take her eyes off Tristin as he took off his shirt. The damp cloth left a light film of water on his skin. She could not fathom why she was getting turned on by this callous man.

"Uhm, before I jump into the shower," Rory said. "I was wondering if you've got a shirt I could borrow. I, uh, apparently wasn't smart enough to grab proper attire for a sleep over."

"Sure," Tristin said. He saw a flash of disappointment on her face.

"Well, I don't have any girl clothes in the house, if that's what you're looking for. I've got shirts and shorts if you don't have any objections to that. I don't think there are any of mom's clothes around here," he remarked.

"That's fine. I'm going in now," she stated the obvious.

Rory ran the shower warm. She stepped in as soon as she left her damp clothes on the marbled floor. She was thinking about the unfinished conversation she and Tristin had before being interrupted by the rain.

"Hey," Tristin called behind the glass doors. "The shirt by the sink's for you."

"Thanks," Rory replied feeling a little violated that he walked into the room without announcing himself.

As quietly as he walked in, he walked away.

Tristin was hoping that he would catch a glimpse of Rory before stepping into the shower. However, he was relieved that she did not give him that opportunity. He sighed. He knew that this fantasy had to end eventually. He was thinking of ways to have her stay or at least give her a reason for them to see each other while they are on their summer break when she got out of the shower.

"What do you think?" she asked as she toweled her hair dry.

She wore a New England Patriots jersey. The hem of the shirt hung down to her mid-thigh and the sleeves of the shirt covered most of her arm. The V-neckline plunged lower than Tristin wanted to imagine but he kept mum about it.

"Great! You look good wearing my clothes," he said almost inaudibly.

Rory blushed. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I think you're too late in that department, Mary," he sighed.

Rory knitted her eyebrows. She headed to the bathroom to hang he towel up when she bumped into Tristin who was trying to head into the shower.

"We need to stop meeting like this," he whispered.

Rory said nothing. She let him through and hung up her towel. She closed the door when he started pulling his clothes off.

Tristin hated cold showers. They were painful and not comfortable. He should've just given her a normal shirt. He knew though that if he gave her a potato sack, she would look great in it. He would be glad when she finally leaves. He would like to have his peace and quiet back, if not a hot shower.

He sashayed back into the room with a towel slung loosely around his waist. Rory could not help but stare.

"Hello, girl in the room!" Rory called out.

"It's my room. And I'll do whatever I want," he responded. "Besides, I forgot to grab clothes before going in for my shower."

Rory rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on the book she was reading.

Tristin was tempted to just do a full Monty in front of her but thought twice about it. He moved to the side of the room that is hidden from her periphery before donning on his boxer briefs.

"So," he called behind the wall. "Wanna grab some dinner?"

"What are you thinking of?" Rory asked.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"I think I can do pizza," Rory agreed.

"Good. Bring your appetite with you," he said as he put on a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt.

Rory followed Tristin out of the door like a dog. They headed down to the kitchen where Tristin started raiding the refrigerator and the pantry.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making pizza," he stated.

"I thought we were ordering out," she replied.

"Why should we when we can make the ultimate pizza?" he concluded.

"This I got to see," Rory said with skepticism.

She was amazed. He made the crust by hand and tossed it in the air like a pro. Something was amiss with Rory. She just had to know.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" she asked.

He laughed. "You got me. I worked at a pizza shop in Princeton to keep me out of trouble. It paid badly but I got to meet a lot of girls."

"Nice," Rory muttered. She never found time to find a job while she was in her freshman year. Maybe she should find a trade to work in while going to school.

He fumbled around the pantry finding things to put on the pizza. Forty five minutes later, a thin crust pepperoni, olives and bell pepper pizza came out of the oven.

"Voila!" he said putting the fragrant food in front of her.

"What have you done with Tristin? I want the old Tristin back!" Rory said.

"Why?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Well, I don't think I can take any more of the new Tristin. The old one was predictable and easy to hate and annoying…" she said.

"Wow, you know, the old Tristin is still here," he said slightly offended by her remark.

"Well, it's just, you never were really that nice to me in Chilton…" she trailed off.

"Chilton? Why does it always have to go back to that place?" he asked.

"Because it's where we met. It's where you tormented me day after day by making out with your flavor of the week. By my locker, no less. It's where I dealt with Paris' wrath since you made me your toy and you her object of affection. And now," she stopped to consider her words. "… I don't know why you're so nice to me. I know I wasn't the nicest person to you."

Unbelievable! What was Rory tying to pull?

"Rory, I've grown up. I knew I was a rat-bastard when we were in high school. I knew Paris had a crush on me. I know that I could date any girl in Chilton. Twice on Saturdays and thrice on Sundays. But you did not run in my circle and that piqued my curiosity. When you put Paris in her place after you confessed to ruining her project, I knew that you were different. You became a--," he stopped trying to search for words.

"I became a convenient distraction. I didn't ask for it," Rory said tears welling up in her eyes.

"How did we get to this point? Huh? A second ago we were just laughing and talking and now…," he responded getting annoyed really quickly.

"Tristin, just answer me this. Did you ever like me in high school?" she asked.

Tristin walked toward Rory and dropped his arms on her sides, pinning her between him and the island top.

"Rory, you were an itch I can't scratch. There was one thing I knew for sure when I left Chilton. I was disappointed that I never got to kiss my Juliet in Act V. I know that if there is one thing I could go back in time to do all over again, I would've been nicer to you from the very start. But I was conceited and I knew I could never have you," he confessed.

"You can't just own someone," Rory said trying to hold back the tears.

"But I did want you and you were oblivious. I thought I could buy you by getting those PJ Harvey tickets," he affirmed. "But I knew that you and the bag boy were getting friendly… I was not part of your world and that hurt me."

Tristin looked into her eyes and kissed her. Very gently. Tears spilled out of Rory's eyes. Rory pulled away slowly and said, "We can't do this to us."

"There's an 'us'? Look, I've kissed you three times and only once did you not cry. And I think the two other times you've shed tears was for the same guy. Rory, I don't want to compete with a ghost," Tristin said.

Rory pushed him away and walked out of the kitchen. Tristin went after her.

"You really know what happened by the falls? You let your guard down and you want to believe that just for a moment, you could see us together. And the thought scares you. Rory, you can't stand the thought that the guy you hated can be someone you can ultimately fall in love with, if not for a demented moment," he said.

The tears started falling faster than ever. Rory ran up the stairs and closed the door behind her. She curled up on the floor and bawled like a baby.

Tristin was frustrated with himself. He cleaned up the kitchen and deliberated whether to throw out the uneaten pizza. However, he knew that he might need to come down for a snack if he ever got his appetite back.

He hated seeing her cry. He hated the fact that he made her cry. He went up to the guest bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Rory fell asleep on the bed when she calmed herself down. She found her situation quite ironic that her recent sleep patterns have entailed tears and men from her past. She has to let this cycle go!

She rolled on her side to look at the clock. It was three in the morning. She searched for her gym bag and tossed her damp clothes in it. She took a pair of her shorts and a torn T-shirt from her bag and got dressed. She folded up the shirt Tristin lent her and placed it on the corner of the bed. Sighing, she grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

The room across from her had light spilling from the door left ajar. She pushed the door in and saw Tristin half reclined on the bed asleep from reading _Atlas Shrugged_. Rory took the marker that was sitting on the night stand and marked the page that was left open. She set the book aside.

"Tristin, Thanks for everything," she whispered as she kissed him on the forehead.

Then she walked out.

Rory walked through the dim halls and out through the front door. While fishing for her car keys from her pocketbook, she found her cell phone light blinking. Rory got into the car and started retrieving the messages from her cell phone. She wished seconds later that she didn't.

"Rory, it's Dean. I tried looking for you at your home but you weren't around. We have to talk. Call me? Bye," the message rang through.

Rory folded her phone shut. She slowly slipped the key into the ignition and drove away.

Tristin watched her walk to her car from his bedroom window. He cannot believe how easily it was for her to slip out of his life as quickly as she slipped in: sublimely. He wanted to run down the stairs and tell her how he really feels about her. Bu he knew that whatever happens between them would not be easy. He watched the red lights from her car disappear from the corner of the driveway.

Tristin dropped his head and walked towards his bed. He saw the shirt she wore. He picked it up and held it to his nose and lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a book on the floor. He retrieved it. It was Rory's copy of _Great Expectations_. With half sleepy eyes, he walked to his desk and pulled a drawer. In it, he tossed in her book. Keeping it company was a pair of unused PJ Harvey tickets, a Chilton paper that announced her as the Valedictorian and a picture of her from Madeline's party.

He jumped into the bed that was still warm from Rory's body. Moments later, Tristin resumed his dreamless sleep.

Rory sat in the driveway of her home for a long time. Her mother left the porch lights on for her. She got out of the car and slowly trudged up the steps.

The hallway was dim. She knew that her mother had probably been asleep for a while. Not wanting to enter her bedroom, she left her bags on the floor and headed up the steps. As she predicted, her mother was sound asleep. Rory stepped out of her shoes and jumped into bed with her mom.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

Rory snuggled up against her and said, "Go back to sleep, mom."

_TBC_

_The Trouble With In-Breds_


End file.
